


Just What I Needed

by BraveAchilles



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Both Kinds, Choking, Coming In Pants, M/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Smoking, i think that’s it just know this is pretty kinky, like the kinky kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveAchilles/pseuds/BraveAchilles
Summary: “Fucking hell Kerry.” Johnny moans as Kerry pulls off to catch his breath once more. He takes Johnny’s hand out of his hair and rests it against his neck silently asking for what he wanted. The metal digits wrapping against his throat pressing lightly. “You sure-“
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Just What I Needed/火中送炭](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196426) by [yanxiaoyanyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan)



> No beta so all mistakes are mine. Also there’s no kink negotiations in this fic, but it’s sorta insinuated that it’s already happened before.

Kerry had been lazily strumming the guitar in his hands, calloused finger tips pressing the chords down into a string of notes, not quite sounding like anything yet for the better part of an hour. Stretched out on his back and one foot hanging off the side of the bed. Boredom had crept its way into his bones as the bus drove through miles of barren desert. He’s not even sure which city they were heading to nor which one they had been in for the night before for that matter. It all just blurred from one show to the next after a while.

The bedroom door opens up with a soft sliding sound, the angry shouts of Denny and Henry arguing flood into the room, before disappearing as the door slides closed again. Lifting his head up Kerry sees Johnny had been the one who entered the room. There’s a blunt resting between his lips as he’s patting down his leather pants searching for something.

“They still at it out there?” Kerry asks going back into the melody his fingers remember, but can’t quite place the name of.

“What do you think?” Johnny tsks, moving closer to where Kerry was laying and nudging his foot roughly. Taking the hint Kerry pulls his leg back onto the bed and scoots over to make room. Johnny climbs up onto the bed next to him and leans back against the wall the bed was built into. “You got a light on you?”

“Depends, you plan on sharing?” Kerry hands Johnny the guitar, which he rests it off to the side, while Kerry starts searching his pockets for the lighter he knows is stashed somewhere.

“Yeah, yeah. Now come on Ker.” Johnny agrees albeit impatiently. It makes a smile tick at Kerry’s lips as he finds the slim lighter in his pants and pulls it out. Running his thumb over the spark wheel twice before the flame flickers to life. Leaning over Kerry moves the dancing flame closer to Johnny who meets him half way. Holding his breath Kerry keeps his hand steady until the blunt between Johnny’s lips is lit and starts to smoke.

Johnny takes a long steady drag from the blunt, holding it in for a moment, before letting the smoke spill out the side of his lips. Reaching out Kerry goes to grab the blunt out of his mouth, only for Johnny to quickly grab it first and hold it out of Kerry’s reach.

“Johnny,” Kerry gives him a stern look reaching out to try and grab the blunt again only for Johnny to keep it away still.

“Hold on Princess. I’ll give you what you need.” Scooting down the bed Johnny lays next to Kerry now face to face. “Just give me a second.” Johnny’s right hand cups Kerry’s smooth jaw, thumb resting on his chin, tapping on his plush bottom lip twice.

The silver hand holding the blunt comes back into Kerry’s view as Johnny bring it to his own mouth again and takes another long draw from it. Instead of inhaling Johnny leans in even closer now. Pressing his thumb down slightly Kerry feels his bottom lip being pushed open. Kerry’s brown eyes flicker to Johnny’s dark ones, before looking at his lips as they part, carefully letting the smoke out slowly. Kerry leans in to catch the smoke pillowing out of Johnny’s parted lips, inhaling it in, and feeling the warmth seep down into his lungs.

Letting the smoke out from his lungs slowly, Kerry licks his lips, watching Johnny lean further back into the bed and taking another drag of the blunt. Kerry watches as the smoke is blown out of Johnny’s mouth and quickly dissipating in the air. Stretching his hand out again Kerry reaches for the blunt, but Johnny only moves it out of reach once again with a smirk.

“You’re an asshole.” Kerry really should have know better in retrospect than to expect anything less. Resting his right arm behind his head Johnny looks content as he pulls the blunt to his mouth and takes another long drag of it. Leaning over Kerry closes the distance between them once Johnny pulls the blunt away. Locking his lips against Johnny’s and slipping his tongue between them until he can taste and feel the smoke drift out of Johnny’s lungs and into his mouth.

Pulling away from the kiss, Kerry blows what is left of the smoke out of his mouth, and into Johnny’s face. Continuing on Kerry presses a soft kiss on Johnny’s chin and continuing downwards. Placing a kiss in the valley of Johnny’s throat under the scruff of beard.

“You’re in a mood today.” Kerry can feel the vibrations in Johnny’s throat as he talks above him. Placing another kiss in the dip between Johnny’s collar bones.

“Just bored.” Kerry murmurs against Johnny’s neck. The scenery in the bus window hadn’t changed. Still a lifeless and endless desert for hours and would be for hours more. “You have a problem with that?” Kerry sits back up.

“Not in the slightest.” Johnny looks up at Kerry with half lidded eyes taking the last drag of the blunt before stamping it out in an ashtray. The bed shifts as Johnny spreads his legs open a bit more and waves his hand downwards toward his crotch in a vague motion. Always wanting to be one step ahead of everyone else. “Figured you were in here pouting because no one was giving you attention.”

Kerry bites back the curse he wants to throw at Johnny, as the rocker boy lights up another blunt with his lighter, instead Kerry placed himself in the space between Johnny’s legs. Kerry’s hands land on the button of Johnny’s leather pants, undoing it, and tugging the zipper down. They’re a pain and a half to get off easily on a good day. Johnny stayed laid back, still smoking, and showed no intent of helping Kerry take them off.

It takes some effort but Kerry manages to pull the leather pants down enough for Johnny’s cock to be free. Mostly soft but steadily growing interest. Getting in a more comfortable position Kerry lays down between Johnny’s legs and wraps his fingers around the cock in front of him. Kerry jerks it slowly a few times to feel it gradually harden in his hand.

Watching the cock thicken makes his own press uncomfortably in his tight pants. Kerry’s tongue starts at the base of Johnny’s dick and slowly drags itself up each inch. The flush head of Johnny’s cock rests on his bottom lip. Kerry’s eyes glance up to Johnny whose attention was solely on Kerry now. Brown eyes blown wide, as smoke billowed between his lips, blunt resting between his fingers.

“Just gonna tease or keep going?” Johnny’s voice has a slightly rasp to it, metal hand coming down to thread itself in Kerry’s hair, pushing the bandana off in the process. The metal is cold against his scalp as Johnny presses Kerry’s head down further.

“You want me to blow you or not?” Kerry shoots a glare in Johnny’s direction while he mouths at the side of the cock. One hand still holding the base of it as Kerry kisses along side of it. They had time and Kerry was in the mood to tease. Johnny and him both knew how this would end no matter how much of an ass Johnny was. Running his tongue along the cock again Kerry reaches the tip and sucks the head into his mouth fully.

Hollowing his cheeks Kerry sucks the head in slow steady movements. Johnny let’s out a soft groan and the fingers in Kerry’s hair tighten trying to push Kerry further down his cock. Kerry pushes back and licks his spit slick lips, letting the drool run down onto Johnny’s cock, and flattening his tongue to lick over the pink tip.

Done teasing Kerry wraps his lips around the dick and sinks down the first few inches before pulling back up to the tip. Never quite letting it slip free. Kerry does this over and over until he can sink all the way down until his nose nearly presses against Johnny’s groin. Swallowing around it as it starts to stretch his throat.

“That’s it Ker.” Johnny murmurs above him, hand still holding onto Kerry’s hair, but letting him lead for now. Kerry pulls off taking a steady breath, as Johnny hips twitch against the bed, pushing his cock against Kerry’s cheek. Kerry sinks down on the cock again at Johnny’s insistence falling into an easy rhythm.

Johnny’s hips twitch again making the cock slip further down than Kerry was expecting, making him choke slightly, pulling all the way up back to the head. Giving Kerry a quick moment to recover before Johnny pushes his hips foreword and sinking his cock deep down Kerry’s mouth.

Kerry can’t help but groan as it’s pushed down his throat. It’s cathartic in a way Kerry can’t explain. The weight of the cock against his tongue and how each time Johnny pushes his hips foreword making him take each inch of it. It’s rough and dirty as Johnny fucks his throat.

“Fucking hell Kerry.” Johnny moans as Kerry pulls off to catch his breath once more. He takes Johnny’s hand out of his hair and rests it against his neck silently asking for what he wanted. The metal digits wrapping against his throat pressing lightly. “You sure-“ Johnny goes to ask, but Kerry shushes him by sinking back onto his cock and relaxing his throat against it.

As Johnny slides his cock deep as he can, he can feel the bugle in Kerry’s throat stretching around the intrusion. With his free hand Johnny stamps out the blunt in his mouth and threads it in Kerry’s hair. Kerry feels Johnny’s fingers hesitantly tighten against his throat. Testing his grip and making sure he held it correctly, before Johnny slid his dick nearly out of Kerry’s mouth and then all the way back in.

Thrusts getting more and more confident each time Johnny fucks into him. Slowly making it harder to breath for Kerry as the metal presses enough to bruise. Vision blurring at the edges as Johnny fucks his throat and squeezes his hand around it. Instinct wanting to fight against it while gradually slipping into the darkness of it.

Kerry can feel every twitch Johnny’s cock makes. Knows Johnny’s close by his breathing and erratic movements. Until his thrusting stills buried deep in Kerry’s throat and a heavy groan from Johnny fills the room. The taste of cum fills his mouth as Johnny thrusts shallowly while squeezing Kerry’s throat, tight enough to make him light headed, and teetering the edge of blackout. It makes Kerry cum in his pants. Rutting against the bed for a sense of friction as his lungs fight to breath. Painting the inside of his leather pants with cum in a sticky mess.

Johnny holds the grip on his throat until he’s filled Kerry’s mouth with enough cum that it spills out over his lips. Slowly Johnny’s fingers release around Kerry’s throat and let’s his softening cock slip out of his mouth. Kerry takes it a shaky breath that makes his lungs burn as they are filled up again. Eyes watering as he blinks his vision back and licks at the cum on his lips.

“Easy there Ker.” Johnny softly soothes, bringing his right hand down to caress Kerry’s cheek, his thumb traces over Kerry’s pink flushed freckled cheek. Kerry’s breath stutters but gradually comes back to him. Johnny’s thumb dips further down to swipe the cum running down Kerry’s chin and slides it back between his swollen lips to swallow down.

Kerry pushes himself up slowly and moves himself back to where he was laying earlier on his back next to Johnny. The mess in his pants makes Kerry grimace, but he’ll deal with it later. Still floating down from the orgasm and oxygen high. Johnny is pulling his pants back up, before he picks back up the guitar Kerry had been playing with earlier. The desert drifts past them in the window with a city skyline growing closer in the distance.

Johnny slowly strums the guitar into one of his songs and Kerry reaches for the pack of smokes he has tucked away. Lighting it up and taking a long drag of it until the smoke fills his lungs. The guitar stops and metal fingers pull the cigarette out of Kerry’s mouth. Johnny takes a drag before handing it back and returning to his song. Placing the cigarette between his lips Kerry can taste Johnny’s mouth on it mixed with the nicotine. Kerry sighs contently and listens to Johnny play.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my tumblr: @kerryeurodynes for all things Cyberpunk related. I’d love to write more so feel free to hit me up with some prompts.


End file.
